Di Immortales!
by asphodeltheawkwardpanda
Summary: Gaia has been finally defeated. Nico is back at the camp with the hope of leading a normal life. But then, what is normal life for a demigod? Following Nico cope with the after-effects of the war, his ability to trust & make friends, to fight monsters (after all they are immortal) & to deal with his, er, crushes. PS: All characters belong to Uncle Rick. PPS: SOLANGELO.
1. Chapter 1

**DEATH BOY**** MAKES A FRIEND**

Nico opened his eyes to a golden ceiling and a musty, metallic kind of smell. The smell that one usually finds in a doctor's clinic. Not that he had been to a doctor's clinic that many times. He had visited it. Only once, when he ran away from Camp Half Blood the first time. On the way, he slipped and fell. He tore his jeans and blood starting oozing out. Some mortals passing by took him to a doctor to get his knee all bandaged and done. Thinking back on it, it seemed funny, especially after all the things he went through in the last couple of months.

But why was he thinking about the clinic now? Oh right, the smell. After adjusting his eyes to the natural surroundings he realized that he was in the infirmary and not in his cabin thirteen. He got up by propping up on his elbows and that is when he understood how tired he was. Fatigue overcame him and he had to sit against the wall supporting his back.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing there?" a girl with brownish red hair came running over to his side. "You're not supposed to sit upright. The medicine Will gave you is quite strong. You're supposed to be lying on your back. Get some rest."

Nico couldn't care less about the rest but his ears perked up at the mention of the Will's name.

"Come on, now. On your back. I'm in charge of the morning shift." the girl kept talking.

"What time is it?" Nico asked groggily.

"It is ten in the morning. The medicine should have knocked you out cold for fourteen hours. Either the dose we gave you wasn't enough or maybe your wounds are quite serious. Or maybe children of Hades have a different immune system than other demigods. Or maybe-"

"Oh, could you stop talking for a while, please?" Nico said holding his head. He had a piercing pain and felt as his head might split into two.

"Are you all right? I think I should call Will."

"No- I mean, don't bother him. I'm fine." He did not know why he said that. Was he afraid of Solace? Afraid that he might not like him after how he let Octavian trigger the onager while he just stood by doing nothing? No, that is not the case. He had cleared the air regarding that last night.

Last night.

What had happened last night?

Slowly, he started recollecting what had happened.

**_"__But it's cool. We're cool. I mean, I see now… you're cute but you're not my type."_**

Telling Percy about his feelings was a bit of an unnerving experience. It was the first time he had ever confessed about his crush to anyone. On one hand it was weird and on the other hand it felt… right. It felt good. It was as if a load the size of Coach Hedge's baseball bat had been lifted off his chest. And the reaction on Percy's face was, well, amusing. He looked flustered as if he was trying to swim but was unable to do so. Which is a really weird example given that he is the son of the sea god and all. Guess telling Percy about his feelings was worth it.

But he did tell him that he is over him. But is he? Yes, he did tell the truth when he told Percy that he is not his type but that did not mean his emotions are any different. But he would be lying to himself he denies harboring any feelings for Percy. After all, it was a four year strong crush. Not to mention his first one. Looks like getting over him was going to be harder he thought.

He then remembered about Will Solace standing a couple of yards away.

**"See you around, Percy," Nico said. "Annabeth."**

He gave a high five to a smiling Annabeth and walked back to where Solace was waiting.

"So, what was the good news about that had Percy _whooping_?" Will asked as they started walking towards the cabins.

"Uh, nothing much. Just that they – Annabeth and Percy – are planning on completing their senior year, here in New York before they heading off to Camp Jupiter to get their college degree. And then probably spend the rest of their lives in New Rome."

"Wow, really? They have got their whole lives figured out haven't they?"

"Yeah, they have." Nico said thoughtfully, twisting his skull ring.

Nico hoped it would work out. They deserved it; after all they have been through. They deserved each other. Funnily enough, that thought made him glad. Percy and Annabeth have really been through a lot. And they have survived it. Together. He really was happy for them.

"Well, it would be weird not seeing Percy and Annabeth around here the next year, eh?"

"I am not… sure." Nico said, smiling, surprising himself, looking back where Annabeth and Percy were standing – now only visible as a dot.

As Nico headed back to his cabin, Will caught his arm.

Nico winced. He still wasn't used to anyone coming near him let alone touching him.

"Hey, death boy, where do you think you're going?"

"Do _not_ call me that." Nico glowered. A hundred skeletal resurrected butterflies or not, he did not like anyone calling him that.

Will ignored him.

"Infirmary. Three days. Remember? You owe me." He asked sharply.

"Fine. On one condition." Nico took a turn and started towards infirmary.

"And what would that be?" Will asked.

"No _death boy_-ing me."

"Fine." Will agreed falling in step with him. "What do you think of the 'mysterious knight'?"

Nico glared at him.

"No? Okay, no worries. How about this? 'Shady Lad?' " Will asked innocently, "It has a nice ring to it."

Nico ignored him and kept walking.

"Dark savior?"

Nico saw Will grinning from the corner of his eye. He was clearly enjoying this.

"_Di Immortales_!" he cursed silently under his breath. But Nico guessed he had to put up with this if he wanted to make friends. Friends tease each other; give one another a hard time. That's how a friendship blooms. Or at least that is what he thought.

And he _did_ want Will Solace to be his friend. If not more. A hundred more skeletal mice (it doesn't always have to be butterflies! Gods!) skittered about in his stomach.

Together, they walked back to the infirmary, Will continuing with his list of names and Nico, after a while, with a small smile playing on his lips.

Maybe, _maybe_, Camp Half Blood might not turn out to be his worst nightmare.

**Author's Note**: Hey, demigods. My first try with a PJO fanfic. Hope you liked it! I have five chapters ready as of now but I think I'll update only one chapter every week so that I can concentrate on my college stuff as well as it will give me time to write new chapters. Not to mention it will keep you guys anxious for the next update (hehe, I am dreaming big here). So, anyhoo, reviews! Any, positive, negative criticism is welcome. You are always welcome to PM me!

As usual the characters and the entire PJO world belong to the one and only Rick Riordan! Thanks Uncle Rick!  
>Artwork belongs to the great Viria! Check her out on tumblr or deviantart! She is fan-bloody-tastic!<p>

So, see you next Friday with my new chapter. Until then, keep fighting the monsters, demigods!


	2. THE APOLLO KID GETS A NICKNAME

Nico stared at the infirmary.

He knew camp Half Blood had one but had never visited so he found it a bit… different.

Sure it had the blood-coppery kind of smell that every infirmary has but its structure. And the décor. He had expected to see white or probably peach colored walls but gold? Apollo sure is crazy. And his kids? Well, they have outdone him!

"You can occupy the bed on the far right corner." Will said, pointing to a spot by the window.

"Great." Nico muttered. "For how long do I have to- "

"Told you di Angelo," Will cut him. "Three whole days. I don't think you need any serious treatments. Just a couple of routine checkups, accurate, on time doses of ambrosia and the nectar and plenty of rest. And then you will be all good to go!"

"Can't I rest in my own cabin?"

A couple of campers were looking at Nico. Guess they weren't used to a kid of Hades, strolling into the infirmary and sipping nectar out of a funny shaped straw.

"Nuhuh. Won't do. I need to keep an eye on you. See to that you don't do anymore of your _underworld-y_ activities again. You're under my supervision for the next three days, twenty four/seven."

That made Nico go all tingly. Three days. Seventy two hours.

_Gulp._

"Come on, now. To the bed. I'll be with you in a couple of minutes."

Nico obeyed. No, don't you get any feelings, he told himself. Solace is just being friendly.

Which itself was a big question mark for Nico. Why would anyone want to be friends with him? Why on earth, _stupid earth_, would any sane person like to be in his company? Maybe Solace wasn't sane. There can't be any other explanation to his behavior.

But his rational side argued. Okay, this is it. You're not going to let history repeat itself, he told himself. You are going to be positive and are going to make actual efforts to be a normal teenager.

But how is it that going to be possible? He has got all the qualities that would most probably drive any sane away.

Child of Hades? Check.

Hangs out with ghosts and other creepy souls? Check.

Pretty much hates everyone? Check.

Let a person die while standing by the side, doing nothing? CHECK.

He is still not able to get over it. Allowing Octavian to pull the onager, maybe he could have done something. Talked him out of it. Stopped him. But maybe Hades was right. There are certain deaths that you can't prevent. But standing by, watching and doing nothing. It made Nico feel so helpless.

And he did make himself a silent promise that he wouldn't allow any cold blood murder of a demigod. Especially after the incident with Bryce Lawrence. He still feels guilty about it. And why shouldn't he? He voluntarily sent a demigod to the underworld. And that too by turning him into a ghost. Could he get worse?

The son of Hades twisted the silver skull ring that he wore around his finger.

But then what other choice did he have? A tiny voice spoke in his head. Lawrence would have destroyed his friends. He couldn't have let that happen, not when Coach Hedge was about to become a father. Not when Reyna had been such a supportive friend.

_Friend._

There it is again.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Will shaking the bottle of liquid in front of him.

"Hey, you still with me, death boy?"

Nico's eyes flared up again.

"Ah, all right, my fault- I am sorry. Shouldn't call you that. Forgot you're super touchy and everything."

"I am not super touchy!"

"Hey, it's all right man," Will said coolly. "Here, drink this."

He handed him the bottle.

"It is a unicorn draught. We usually give nectar to the campers here but it seems to have only a mild effect on you. But the unicorn draught on the other hand- " he pulled a chair and sat next to Nico. "It seems to heal your wounds at a faster rate. Although it doesn't work that well on the other campers. Big mystery it is… "

Nico gulped down the liquid and it did make him feel better. It tasted like the fries that he usually got from McDonalds.

"… probably only works on children of Hades. Which is really weird because… " Will continued on with his chatter. The unicorn draught not only made Nico feel better it made him drowsier as well.

"Ah, yes. The unicorn draught does make a person feel sleepy." Will said when he saw Nico rubbing his eyes. "I saw to it that the concoction was a strong one. Stronger the dose, stronger the effect."

"Thank you." Nico said before he was afraid he would fall into a deep slumber. "For… everything."

Will smiled and they sat in silence for a while. Nico was looking out the window which overlooked the strawberry gardens. They were blooming and Nico thought they looked beautiful in light of the setting sun. He could feel his eyes droop.

"You know, it is not your fault, right?" Will said quietly after a couple of minutes.

"You couldn't have done anything to save Octavian." He continued. "He was hell bent on triggering the catapult _thing-y_- "

"Onager," Nico cut him in between.

"What?"

"It's called an onager." Nico replied.

"Yeah well, you still couldn't have stopped him. And I know you're beating yourself up over that. And I just want you to know that… well, I don't think you're a bad person for letting Octavian operate that… _onager_."

Nico continued staring outside the window. His brain was feeling fuzzy.

"Certain decisions, certain thoughts, certain mindsets cannot be changed. How much ever one may try. Trust me." Will continued. "And in this world, where things, destinies are controlled by the three Fates… well, you get my drift."

The son of Hades nodded.

"And I hope you realize that you do have friends here. Just because you like pushing people away doesn't mean everyone's the same. Not everyone is intimidated by the son of Hades. Heck, some of us are not even afraid of Hades." Will joked lightheartedly and the earth beneath rumbled.

He looked at Nico's face which was bathed in the orange light of the sunset. He looked so broken.

"Well, if you need anything just bring it to the attention to one of the younger campers here who will be taking turns to look after the patients." Will said getting up from his seat. "Now, get some rest. We have lots of work to do at the camp in the coming week, _death boy_." He grinned.

"I apologize again. Bad habit." Will held up his hands in defense.

"No, that's all right." Nico yawned.

"Really?" Will asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. What's a little teasing between friends, eh, _Sunshine_?" Nico asked as he closed his eyes and settled for the night.

Will laughed good-naturedly. Sunshine? Well, isn't that new.

"Nico?" Will asked after a couple of seconds, in a soft voice.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you decided against leaving Camp Half Blood."

And Will Solace left the infirmary.

Nico wasn't sure he heard it correctly but he did sleep with a small smile on his face.

**A/N:** Yes, I was supposed to wait till Friday to post it but I'm writing further chapters and I'm really trying to gauge whether you guys like it or not. So, review please! I know this chapter gets a bit cheesy what with Nico evaluating him and all. But I am trying to write is from Nico's POV. And as we all know the thing that Nico struggles with the most is his feelings and his inability to trust people easily. I can assure you a couple of these chapters are going to be _feelsy._

And yes, I am working on Will/Nico. Laying the groundwork. Next chapter will be a bit different. About the next chapter. You want me to publish about Nico's three day stay at the infirmary or should I move on? I have a whole chapter devoted to it, ready in my folder but I am not sure. So again, review please! And in chapter four you will get a Nico/Percy moment. No, not a romantic one. I have yet to decide how much or how little I am going to portray Nico's first love in his life. That is all I am saying.  
>See you next week, demigods. Stay strong!<p> 


	3. A BET INVOLVING FREEZING IN CAMP RIVER

Nico sat glumly at the foot of the giant Zeus' fist which held the red team's flag.

Around him there were a couple of kids from the Dionysus cabin and the Aphrodite cabin to give him company.

He still couldn't believe they dragged him into this silly game of capture the flag.

The day started out as usual.

Nico was back in his cabin after his three days stay at the infirmary. His cabin has been empty since Hazel left for Camp Jupiter. He was thinking about changing the bed. Blood red pillows and bed sheets? Really? He had an urge to smack the person who thought of this. Just when he heard a knock on his door.

It was Jason. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Uh hey, Nico. Capture the flag. Tonight. After dinner. We get to pick the teams. Be ready!"

And he bolted off without giving Nico a chance to respond.

Nico did not know why the campers still bothered with childish games like this.

He headed to the dining pavilion around dinner time. He saw Jason waving his hand, asking him to come over. As far as Nico remembered the campers had to sit according to their godly parents but apparently that was all forgotten. He saw Ares kids mingling with the Aphrodite ones. On the other corner you could see the Demeter kids laughing with the kids from Hephaestus cabin. Nico went towards the bench where Jason was sitting with Piper. He waved at Piper and she smiled back.

"I thought you were heading back to Camp Jupiter along with Frank and Reyna." Nico asked, helping himself a slice of pizza.

"I am. A couple of days later. Got some work to finish here. Pipes' coming too." He said while filling his goblet with cherry coke. "I have got a lot work to be done at Camp Jupiter too. I have promised to erect a shrine for all the minor gods. And you wouldn't believe how many of them exist. The Hephaestus cabin has promised to help with the task. Leo would have been the most excited… " Jason trailed off.

Nico still couldn't get over the fact that Leo is gone. He wanted to believe, desperately, that he's still alive, that he had somehow escaped the explosion. And it would have been possible to believe it as well, except he did feel his soul pass on to the Underworld. Hazel had felt it too. Nico knew how close everyone was to Leo especially Jason and Piper. He suddenly felt his appetite vanish. He got up from his seat to offer food to Hades. He went up to the fire and put his slice of the pizza into the fire and saw it go up in flames. He prayed silently to Hades.

Hey, um, dad? I am back at Camp Half Blood. Everything's going smooth so far. The campers have been nice to me. Chances are you might have scared them into being nice to me but either way… He thought to himself. Please accept my offering. He found it weird talking to his dad.

He came back to find almost the entire camp surrounding Jason and Piper. They were discussing the strategies for the game tonight. Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, the Stoll brothers were all sitting on the bench with them. He was looking for another familiar face when Jason spoke.

"So, we have the two teams decided. Zeus/Jupiter, Athena, Hades, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysus and Hypnos will fight for the red team and Poseidon, Hermes, Ares, Apollo, Iris, Demeter and Hecate will be defending their blue flag, all right?" Jason said.

Everyone agreed in unison when Percy spoke.

"Well, well, look who made all the decisions without consulting anyone? Just because you-" he jabbed a finger accusingly in Jason's direction "-happen to be the child of Jupiter you think you get to throw your weight around? You think we will all willingly abide to your rules and dictatorship"

Dictatorship? Nico thought. Really, Percy?

Everyone stared at the two demigods. Tension brewed between the children of the Big Two.

"I, uh well, did not-"

"Ha, no I was just kidding!" Percy started laughing. And the air around the camp automatically got un-electrified. Campers relaxed and got back to discussing team strategies.

"That was a lame one, seaweed brain." Annabeth smacked his arm lightly.

"Oh come on, wise girl. For the first time in the camp we have the kids of all the Big Three. It is essential to create mock-tension to give our fathers a run for their money. You know, after all they are usually the ones fighting amongst themselves." Percy grinned.

Nico ignored them and tried to melt away into his shadows when he remembered Solace's warning.

_"__No more underworld-y activities for the whole week, death boy."_

It is weird how a moniker that usually irritates him so much but when used by Solace becomes almost… _endearing_?

Nico shook his head as if trying to get the thought out of his mind. Just as he was struggling to keep Solace out of his head, someone with a mop of yellow hair appeared by his side.

"Hey, death boy."

_Of course._

"Have they picked teams yet for capture the flag yet?" Will asked trying to catch his breath. Apparently he was running.

"Uh, yeah," Nico said. "You're in the team blue. Along with Percy and a bunch of kids from the Ares, Hermes and Demeter cabins."

"Oh, all right. What team are you on?"

"Red, with Jason and the others."

"Ah, this is going to be fun." Will said wickedly. "Get ready to get your _podex_ kicked, di Angelo. With Percy, the Ares and the Hermes cabin, there is no way in _Hades_ are we going to lose this game."

The son of Hades laughed mirthlessly.

"Sure, go ahead. Give it to a shot, Solace. By the end of the game we will come to know!"

"Oh yeah, really?" Will challenged. "How about a bet?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Nico's eyes danced with flames.

"Simple. The loser has to obey whatever the winner asks him to do. May it be cleaning the horse stables for the entire month or washing the vessels for an entire week with lava or jumping into the cold water in the middle of the winter."

Although, the jumping into cold water and freezing to death bothered Nico but he did not back down.

"Deal!" he shook hands with Will.

"May the best camper win." Will said with a grin.

"All right teams," Chiron called out "We're going to begin with the game. We all know the basic rules. The creek is the boundary line. Blue team—" there was a huge cheer from Percy's side "—shall take the west woods. Jason—red team—shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please! All magic items are allowed. To your positions!"

"Blue team!" Percy shouted, "Come on, let's go!"

Will punched Nico playfully, "See you later, death boy!" and followed his team.

Nico went over towards Jason's side where he was leading the team to the west side of the woods.

"All right, team. We have set our red flag on top of Zeus' fist." He told his team-mates.

"Nico," Jason looked at him, "I'm putting you in charge of defense along with Pollux, Earl and Lacy. Three people should suffice given that the Zeus's fist is usually not easily mountable. And when you have the son of Hades with you, there's nothing to worry about." he winked at Nico.

The son of Hades scowled at him in return.

"And in the offense, Annabeth, Pipes and Carl will be with me. We will get into the enemy's territory and get the flag. Meanwhile, Malcolm, Jake, Nyssa, Zac-" he pointed at the kids from Athena and Hephaestus cabin, "you will be on the offense. Strike down any camper from the other team as soon as they enter our territory, okay?"

Everybody cheered in agreement.

"Come on, let's get going! Go TEAM RED!"

And off they went all noise and enthusiasm into the woods.

**A/N:** Not happy with the chapter. I read The Titan's curse in order to include Capture the flag but it did not help me much. Might keep updating it. Anyhoo, reviews! It really gets me going. I will know what stuff to work on and what I am doing right.  
>Also, I'm posting this chapter in advance because I won't be able to post anything for the next two weeks. Got my finals going on and really stressed out. But stay tuned because as promised next chapter will be NicoPercy.  
>PS: If you guys find any mistakes, as in grammatical or facts that are incorrect, let me know! Toodles.<p> 


	4. CAPTURE THE FLAG OR CAPTURE THE CAMPERS?

And back to where it started, Nico was sitting with his team mates on the huge boulder where Zeus' fist was situated, guarding the flag and sulking around when they all heard a scream.

Nico jumped down from the top of the boulder.

"What in fresh Hades was that!?" one of the Dionysus' kid, whose name Nico wasn't able to recollect, asked.

And the scream took place again.

Nico's natural war reflexes kicked in.

"Okay, you guys keep guard here and I'll go and check what is wrong." He said almost ready to take off.

"But we can't defend the flag all by ourselves! If a bunch of Ares' kids come here, we will be pulverized!" Lacy cried.

Nico thought while another bloodcurdling scream filled the entire forest. He couldn't stand it. He took out his black Stygian sword and concentrated. Suddenly, half a dozen skeletal warriors erupted from the ground. The Aphrodite kids screeched.

Summoning just an army of six dead soldiers drained the entire energy out of him. He stumbled and had to hold on to the boulder for support.

"Are you- are you all right, Nico?" Lacy asked, scared.

"Yeah, I am fine." Nico mumbled. He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and stood upright.

"These warriors will guard the flag along with you until I return." Nico said as he took off running in the direction of the scream.

Nico followed the course of the voice and reached a clearing in the forest. He looked around and found no one. Just plenty of trees and bushes around.

What if this was a trick by the blue team? His thoughts raced frantically. In that case, he should hurry back to his team mates. The skeletal warriors can hold the fort only for so long. And the weaker he gets, more are the chances that the soldiers will not be able to defend the flag.

He was about to return when he heard a weird kind of noise coming from the woods. Curiosity got the better of him and he trudged through the woods with his Stygian sword ready in hand. He heard the weird noise again, a bit louder this time. As he ran towards the source of the sound his leg got twisted and he thought was going to fall.

But he did not fall. Instead he found himself entwined by creepers to a tree. The creepers magically entangled them around Nico and bound him to a tree. He struggled against the vines, only unsuccessfully, ended up entangled himself even more.

"What on earth is happening!?" Nico resisted but only in vain.

His Stygian sword fell from his grip to the ground.

"Well, I tried to warn you." Percy said from the opposite tree.

He, too, was bound by the vines which covered him right from his shoulders all the way to his knees. His Riptide was lying on the grass next to his dangling feet.

"Why are we stuck to this tree?" Nico complained.

"Well, I got to give it to Cabin four. They did a fantastic job." Percy continued with his train of thought.

"Wait- you mean, this is the likes of those flower kids?" Nico asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't call them that. They take offense very easily."

"Aren't they on your team? Then why are you bound to the tree like a prisoner?"

Percy's face reddened.

"I am not bound. I was on defense when I saw Annabeth leading a flank towards the river side with the Ares' kids right behind them. On the other hand, the Hermes cabin kept Jason and Piper busy along with their teammates, so I thought since the area was clear and there were only a couple of you guarding the flag, so I thought, you know, maybe…"

He looked sheepish.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?" Nico sighed, remembering back to his first night at the camp back when life was simpler. Percy's sea green eyes glinted at this comment. "You did the same thing five years ago and here we are getting ambushed either way."

Percy looked flushed.

"Hey, the circumstances are different in this case!"

"Hardly." Nico muttered to himself. "Look, the Demeter kids are on your team, right? Why don't you call them and ask them to free us?"

"And why would I want to do that? You left your base as well, and that too defenseless." Percy said with a sly smile. "The Apollo cabin will be reaching there any moment now. And we will definitely win this game!"

"Ah, you really think I would leave my team defenseless? Let us just say if any of your teammates as much as even try to get near the huge fist, they will be trampled by my army of skeletal warriors. So, it would be better to call them back." Nico said, leaving aside the fact about his army which will turn to dust as soon as Nico loses his concentration. Which might be pretty soon given that the vines are trying to strangle him to death.

Percy looked at Nico with narrow eyes as if trying to figure out if Nico is telling him the truth. "I think I'll call your bluff."

"As you wish," the son of Hades said with a nonchalant, straight face.

They were quiet for a while. Nico had no idea what to talk to Percy anymore. He has been actively avoiding Percy the entire week. He thought clearing the air with Percy would make things easier but oh boy was he wrong. Sure, it felt better acknowledging the truth but it did not rule out the awkwardness. And Percy did not get back to him either. And why would he? He already has Annabeth. Not to mention, Nico proudly told him that he is over him when he himself was doubtful about it. You are such an idiot, _death boy_, Nico chided himself.

"Look man," Percy started, "About the thing that you told me, you know-" he seemed uncomfortable talking about it.

Nico was startled. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut. Here comes the awkwardness.

"Hey, no we don't have to talk about it, okay? Just forget anything I said to you."

"No, what-" Percy started. "No, it is a good thing you told me."

Nico stared at him.

"Look Nico, I know how difficult it must have been for you all these years. And I have let you down ever since I met you. But you never gave up on me. I told you earlier and I am telling you know, there was no way Annabeth and I could have survived Tartarus if it wasn't for your friend, Bob. You told him about us. He looked after him; saw to that he was treated properly. Even though I was the one to promise to take care of him." Percy paused to look at him.

Nico missed Bob. And Damasen. They really did help him endure Tartarus just like they helped Percy and Annabeth.

"But apart from all these- you are a good demigod. I think you showed a lot of courage by telling me about your feelings." Percy continued.

Oh, this is going to get _way_ awkward, Nico thought.

"I am actually flattered that you had feelings for me."

Okay, wait what. Hold the satyrs. This was not the response Nico expected. He thought Percy would be probably disgusted. But flattered? That's new.

"You don't feel weird that I had crush on you?" Nico disliked the use of word 'had' in this context but went ahead anyway.

"Weird? Hades, yeah! But not in that sense. I am more hurt by the factor that you told me that I am _not_ your type!"

"Seriously, Percy?" Nico asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, duh. I am the son of Poseidon. I can control the oceans and make the water do my bidding. I can communicate with horses. I have saved the Olympus twice, turned down immortality and have been to Tartarus and back. And _I_ am not somebody's type? That is simply outrageous and unacceptable!"

The son of Hades laughed a small laugh.

"Well, haven't you got your priorities set straight?" Nico smiled. He suddenly felt better. Sure, Percy is with Annabeth and Nico still feels the hollowness in his chest but he was honestly relieved by the fact that Percy is not regarding him any different for this reason. And to think he had himself so worked up at Diocletian's Palace, Croatia. It was probably because of the stupid cupid.

"Listen, Nico," Percy said after a while. "I know how difficult it must be for you to come out like there. I wish I could help you in some, in any, manner, to help you deal with it. And I hope you get the courage to come out like that to everyone."

Nico stiffened at those words.

"I don't think-"

"No, I am not asking you to do anything right now," Percy cut him. "Whenever you think you are ready. Just remember I will be there to support you. I will always have your back."

"Fine." Nico managed in a small voice. He did not know what to make of all this.

Percy sensed Nico getting uncomfortable and decided to change the topic.

"Not that I am interested in giving you any idea about escaping but can't you shadow travel? Just blend in with the shadows and voila! Free and good to go." Percy said.

The idea of shadow travel did occur to Nico but…

"I know but I can't shadow travel. _Doctor's orders_." He said subconsciously.

And Nico just realized what he had said.

"What?" Percy asked, surprised.

_WHAT._

That is it. It is official. Solace is having a bad influence on him.

"Nothing." Nico mumbled just as they heard cheers of campers from a distance.

**A/N: **I know I am a couple of days late in posting but I got caught up, so sorry about that! I enjoyed writing this chapter. I know Percy isn't as funny or as sassy as Uncle Rick as portrayed him but I still love writing chapters with Percy in it.  
>Going over the usual, please review! I know I reply pretty late but your reviews keep me going. Also, I only have five chapters ready. I mean, I have written a couple of chapters but they are all random! Like something that will happen in the future or something. I hope you understand what I am typing because it is two in the morning here and I am half asleep. Also, I have got a new obsession. Korean series- Playful Kiss. It's soooo cute and funny. Wait, coming back to the topic. Fifth chap. I'll post it by next week. Stay tuned till then! c:<p> 


	5. WINNER TAKES ALL WELL, ALMOST ALL

"Looks like they did not require our help to win after all." Percy said, a little bit surprised and hurt.

Guess being the savior of the Olympus since the age of twelve has rubbed off of him.

And just like that the vines began untangle themselves and the two demigods fell to the ground with a small thud.

Nico flexed his arms and picked up his Stygian sword from the ground. Percy mimicked his actions. "Oh, that looks like a nasty cut." Percy commented. Nico looked at his forearm and sure as heck there was a long cut, made probably by the stupid vines. "It'll be all right." he replied as they both sprinted off towards the source of the cheer.

Austin, from cabin Apollo was being hoisted on the shoulders of the blue team. They were carrying the red flag, waving it around like a trophy and were chanting their team name at the top of their voice.

"I knew we would win!" Percy jumped in the air. "In your face, sparky!" he taunted Jason when he saw him approaching them.  
>Jason, who was covered in mud, frowned at the new nickname. "Sparky? How do you- you know what? Never mind." he turned towards Nico, "And where were you? You were supposed to be defending the flag! And you should probably get that checked." he pointed at his gash.<p>

"The skeletal soldiers were not helpful?" Nico ignored him and asked with a disappointed look on his face.

"Actually, the soldiers defended the flag pretty well. So well that more than half the Ares cabin is in the infirmary getting patched up."

"What?"

"Yeah, man! It was fun. You should have seen Tyler. Got a huge red lump on his forehead."

"Then how come we lost?" Nico asked in a dejected tone as he saw Percy join Annabeth and the rest of their team in celebration.

"Yeah well, the Stolls had several tricks up their sleeve. Apparently, the Ares' kids were only a distraction for your skeletal soldiers. Once they were out of the way, the Apollo kids swooped in with their bow and arrows. We didn't stand a chance." Jason finished sadly. Looking at Nico's forlorn face he added, "Hey, but you know this was fun! Probably the next time we play, we can call Camp Jupiter. With Reyna, Frank and Hazel on our team there will be no way we could lose!"

That thought cheered Nico up a little bit. "The Ares' kids? Are they all right? They are not severely injured, are they?" Nico honestly did not think a couple of soldiers could cause so much havoc. Ever since his encounter with Bryce Lawrence, Nico has been wary of his power. He did not want his power to become any sort of distress to any mortal or demigod.

"I don't think so." Jason frowned as he scratched his head. His glasses were askew and Nico was tired of resisting the urge to straighten it every time. "Will's tending to them. I'm sure they are in very good hands. Will is the best at healing at Camp Half-Blood."

"Hey, Grace!" they saw Percy strolling towards them with a stupid grin on his face, "My winnings. Fork it over! Cough it up! Pay the piper! Gimme it." Jason sighed at this remark. "Fine, Jackson. You earned it."

"Of course, I did! My team won."

"Yeah, but your part in the victory was next to nothing." Nico reminded him as Percy's face flushed, "And you guys bet money?"

"No. Although losing a couple of drachmas would have been better. We bet comic books."

Nico turned from Jason to Percy as to confirm the news that he heard.

"Yes! If the red team wins, then I would have to give up my special edition of X-men featuring the first appearance of Wolverine. And if my team wins I get the special edition of Spiderman autographed by the one and only Stan Lee." Percy replied, grinning from ear to ear.

And Nico thought he was a big geek. "Are you guys for real?" he asked, incredulous. Both the boys shrugged in response and Nico shook his head. "Who makes these kind of silly bets?" he asked when he remembered his own bet and felt guilty.

"Oh, btw, you are-"

"What's btw?" Nico frowned.

"Jeez, di Angelo. I get it that you are from the 1930s and all but at least try keeping up with generation's lingo." Percy retorted.

Nico's eyes narrowed dangerously and waves of darkness started rolling off him.

"What Percy is trying to say is btw means by the way." he glared at the son of Poseidon. "You were saying?"

"Yeah well, you are needed in the infirmary."

"Who, me?" Nico asked, confused.

"Yes, you."

"Why me?"

"The heck I am supposed to know, di Angelo? Do I look like a kid of Apollo to start predicting prophecies?" Percy started, "If that were case, don't you think I would have predicted something awesome. Something that would have prevented the Titan War II or to make everything blue. I am just passing on a message. How about 'Thanks Percy!' or something like that."

"Oh, for Zeus' sake." Jason muttered.

Nico counted till ten in order to stop himself from throwing Percy off a cliff. Was he really this annoying right from the beginning?

"Who asked me to stop by the infirmary?" Nico tried again.

"Will." Percy said it in a tone that said 'Duh.'

Oh. The stupid bet. Great, now Nico has to jump into the camp river. Suddenly, he wished he were a son of Poseidon. The earth rumbled underneath and Nico wondered if his father could hear him. He would probably then fry Nico for being such an ungrateful brat.

"That's a good idea." Jason out his hand around Nico's shoulder as if he agreed with Hades' idea. Nico flinched at the contact but Jason did not budge. "You can get your cut nicely bandaged up in the meanwhile."

Almost all the other campers went back to the dining pavilion to celebrate the evening irrespective of the team leaving the spawn of the Big Three.

"Well, in that case we should get going, Grace." Percy started, "Let's find a good place to put my new comic book. See you later, Nico." Jason sighed and waved at Nico.

Shaking his head in disapproval, the son Hades headed towards the golden infirmary.

The infirmary looked bright radiant from outside even at night. Nico poked his head inside looking for a particular person. There were around ten kids in the room. Most of them were from cabin five but he did spot Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin and one of the Stoll brothers - was it Travis or Connor? - from the Hermes cabin lying in a cast. Travis/Connor called out to him and Nico waved back with half a smile.

"Your skeletal soldiers did great, di Angelo!" he said with a grin on his face. Nico's stomach twisted looking at him in half body cast. "It was because of them?" he asked with a sick feeling in his gut. He really did not think his soldiers would be so powerful. Of course, they have been excellently effective against the monsters he had fought and that should have told Nico how dangerous they could be against mortal demigods but ignorance took precedence again in his case. Nico went over to his bed. "Are you all right? It's not serious, is it?"

"Oh, Travis is better than alright." Katie snorted from the adjacent bed, "He has been cracking lame jokes trying to make the mood lighter."

"Oh, screw you, Gardner, my jokes _are_ funny." Travis retorted, "At least it's better than those vines that you kids set up to trap the team Red. They bound a couple of my siblings to the tree."

"Well, it's not my fault if the Hermes cabin is stupid enough to-" Katie started but was cut off by someone in between.

"Oh, stop it, you two. You have been bickering ever since you have been brought in." a girl, who looked about Nico's age, walked in through the infirmary door. She was holding a tray that contained tonic bottles and tablets and was wearing what looked like a green surgeon's uniform. Nico had seen her a couple of times around the camp but he wasn't able to place her. Nico studied her auburn hair which was pulled back in a messy ponytail. She had startling blue eyes which clashed with her red hair. She seemed friendly but along with a catlike attentivity, ready to fight, if the situation demands. She turned towards Nico with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey Nico, sorry about them. Travis is fine, if that's what you are wondering." she went on as Nico stared at her, trying to comprehend her. "Oh, I am such a spaz, I never introduced myself. My name is Tanya. From cabin six. I actually attended to you while you were in the infirmary after the battle, so you may not remember me." She held out her hand. Nico shook her hand half heartedly, as if waiting for further instructions. What was a child of Athena doing helping out in an infirmary?

"Uh, Jason said that Will was-"

"Ah yes, Will wanted to meet you." her face lit up in a broad smile. "He is in the other room with Sherman, I'll take you there since I am headed the same way." she offered. Nico hesitated but then mentally chided himself for being so wary. "Sure, lead the way." They both entered a much smaller room with comparatively dimmer lights. Nico immediately noticed a tall, blond in a orange shirt and jeans, sitting on a stool next to a bed where, apparently a demigod was sleeping. Tanya gestured him to go ahead.

Nico thought it would be best if he directly came to the point. It wasn't exactly an eventful night for him. "Uh, Will, about the bet-"

"Nico! Good!" his head snapped in Nico's direction, "Could you come here for a moment?" As Nico hesitantly approached the son of Apollo he saw that the demigod had a very pale complexion as if he had been underwater for a very long time.

"Those soldiers of yours," Will continued, "Do they spew poison during fights?"

Nico blinked, looked at Will and then at the pale body as if trying to understand the situation. "No, I mean- at least I don't think so." he replied in a whisper. "Is he going to be all right?"

Will had an intense look on his face. "Sherman will be but it will take more than the usual time for him to recover. I don't know what exactly happened to him. I mean, the other kids who have been attacked by your soldiers are getting better with the help of ambrosia, nectar and a bit of magical healing but Sherman on the other hand... His body indicates traces of venom." his faced screwed up in concentration.

Nico's face whitened. If anything happened to this kid because of him, he will never be able to forgive himself. Will must have seen Nico's expression because he tried to calm him, "Don't worry, he will be fine by tomorrow. It's nothing serious." he put a reassuring hand on Nico's shoulder and Nico flinched at the contact.

"You should get some rest, Nico." he led him out of the room.

"Uh, yeah, sure... I was just heading towards my cabin-"

"You are staying at the infirmary." Will told him in a firm tone, as they headed outside, "Raising those skeletal warriors has clearly left you weaker."

"I am fine." Nico said in an irritated tone. He was getting real tired of Will. Who was he to order him? He will do as he wishes.

"No, you are not. I told you two weeks back that it would be the best if you don't use your underworld magic. You are still not completely healed." Will snapped at him. Nico opened his mouth to retort and Will cut him, "What was the one thing I asked you _not_ to do?"

Will's tone was so demanding that made Nico felt like he was being interrogated for an heinous crime. They were just outside of the infirmary. Will tapped his foot, waiting for an answer.

"Raise the dead."

"And what did you do?"

"Raise the dead." he whispered.

"Good, now that everything is clear, you are spending the night at the infirmary. I'll take care of the arrangements." Will grabbed Nico's wrist. Nico hissed like a cornered cat and pulled his hand back.

"I don't intend on spending the night in this depressing place, so no, thank you." he scowled at Will. "And please, I don't like being touched. So don't ever grab me again."

Maybe it came out a little more harshly then he intended it to but watching the hurt look on Will's face made Nico extremely guilty. But he did not hesitate nor did he apologize. He started to walk away when Will spoke in a quiet but clear voice.

"You lost today. The bet. Remember?"

Nico stopped in his tracks and turned around, waiting for Will to elaborate.

"The loser listens to what the winner says." he continued, not looking at Nico.

"You still can't force me to be in the hospital bed. Those were not in the terms." Nico replied in a monotone.  
>Will crossed his arms across his chest and finally looked at him. He looked a bit annoyed. "No, not asking you to do that. As the winnings of my bet, you are going to help me out in the infirmary."<p>

"Excuse me?" Nico glared at the son of Apollo.

"One whole day. Starting tomorrow. You are going to assist me with the patients. Be here at seven sharp. I don't like it when people are late." he replied, equally holding Nico's gaze, looking completely unfazed. And just like that he went back into the infirmary, without giving Nico a chance to retort.

**A/N:** I know I am extremely late with the update but my laptop broke down in between. Not to mention a couple of the keys on my keyboard are not working. I am sorry about it!  
>Anyhoo,I dont even know what I am doing in this chapter. My main intent was the ending that is to get Nico to help out Will in the infirmary. But then I started writing and well, I really liked the idea of blooming friendship between the Big Three, so there's that. I have the next chap ready but it needs quite a bit of editing. So stay tuned and belated happy new year! ^_^<p> 


End file.
